Ribs (Series Finale Version)
A Song Featured in Star Season 7 Episode 17 The Sign-Off (Series Finale) Performed By: The Underdogs Lyrics Mackenzie The drink you spilt all over me Bob Ghaundi and Random White Girl''' "Lover's Spit" left on repeat'' ''Betty My mum and dad let me stay home'' ''Mark and Marketa It drives you crazy getting old '' ''Zarket We can talk it so good'' ''Anasteshia We can make it so divine'' ''Little Hot Momacita We can talk it good, how you wish it would be all the time '' ''Margret The drink you spilt all over me'' ''Deek "Lover's Spit" left on repeat'' ''Nithin My mum and dad let me stay home'' ''Promila It drives you crazy getting old '' ''Sam and Jake The drink you spilt all over me'' ''Maria "Lover's Spit" left on repeat'' ''Brittany My mum and dad let me stay home'' ''Matthew It drives you crazy getting old '' ''Sabrina and Liz This dream isn't feeling sweet '''Shark We're reeling through the midnight streets Juanita and Julio''' And I've never felt more alone'' ''Skylar It feels so scary getting old '''Scotty We can talk it so good Jordy''' We can make it so divine'' ''Mak Donald We can talk it good, how you wish it would be all the time '''Rubenito This dream isn't feeling sweet Guian''' We're reeling through the midnight streets'' ''Melissa And I've never felt more alone'' ''Erica Feels so scary getting old Rudeling '' This dream isn't feeling sweet ''Mason We're reeling through the midnight streets'' ''Lily And I've never felt more alone'' ''Tori Feels so scary getting old '''Leslie (David) I want them back (I want them back) Tyquisha (Anna)' The minds we had (the minds we had) ''Mackenzie and Nithin How all the thoughts (how all the thoughts) Moved round our heads (move round our heads) '''Anasteshia (Little Hot Momacita) I want them back (I want them back) The minds we had (the minds we had) Margret (Scotty)' It's not enough to feel the lack (I want them back, I want them back) ''Juanita and Julio I want 'em '''Deekina ( David) You're the only friend I need (you're the only friend I need) Sharing beds like little kids (sharing beds like little kids) Marketa (Mark)' And laughing 'til our ribs get tough (and laughing 'til our ribs get tough) ''Skylar But that will never be enough (but that will never be enough) '''Maria (Anasteshia) You're the only friend I need (you're the only friend I need) Nithin and Promila''' Sharing beds like little kids (sharing beds like little kids)'' ''Betty (Zarket) And laughing 'til our ribs get tough (and laughing 'til our ribs get tough)'' ''Anna (Tori and Lily) But that will never be enough (but that will never be enough) '''Anasteshia That will never be enough That will never be enough That will never be enough That will never be enough That will never be enough Category:Star Category:Song Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung By The Underdogs Category:Star Season 7 Category:Season 7 Song Category:Season 7